


Rêve, ombre, magie et paillettes

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dreams and Nightmares, Episode: s01e20 Gideon Rises, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fun, Gen, Magic, Monsters, Sibling Bonding
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Quand Mabel rêve, c'est coloré, avec plein de paillettes et de créatures à la fois marrantes et bizarres. Elle peut aussi faire des rencontres un peu spéciales...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chonaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/gifts).



Dans son rêve il y avait des gaufres aux bras musclés, des arbres à friandises, des écureuils en tutu et des papillons géants prenant le thé, assis sur des nuages en barbe à papa. Elle chevauchait un requin qui crachait des salves de laser multicolores, en dévalant un immense toboggan arc-en-ciel.  
Ils atterrirent dans une piscine d'eau turquoise, des cupcakes en diamants flottant à sa surface.  
Elle regarda l'eau, qui était parsemée de paillettes, lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Mermando. Elle se pencha en l'appelant et tomba de sa monture, plongeant dans la piscine.  
Elle chuta et s'écrasa dans un énorme amas de coton duveteux. Elle se roula dedans avec délice lorsqu'un petit garçon portant sur la tête une théière renversée passa devant elle, accompagné d'une fanfare d'animaux fantastiques ornés de petites ailes, qui chantaient des paroles sans queue ni tête.  
Elle se leva pour les rejoindre, quand soudain une bourrasque lui emmêla les cheveux. Lorsqu'elle les eut remis en ordre, elle vit cet énorme nuage gris se tortiller vers elle : il avait une longue barbe, des sourcils broussailleux, le regard mauvais et un gros nez comme l'oncle Stan.  
Les petits personnages autour d'elles paniquèrent mais le petit garçon se précipita sur un canon qui se trouvait là pour tirer sur l'intrus qui, de son souffle, faisait s'envoler maisons, personnes et végétations.  
Le boulet de canon vola dans sa direction, mais rien qu'en soufflant dessus, le monstre le repoussa.  
Mabel fit apparaître sur ses mains des têtes de chat rose et se lança à l'attaque en hurlant. Elle projeta des têtes de chat sur le nuage gris et ronchon, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci, recouvert de tête miaulantes, s'ouvre en deux pour laisser apparaître une armada de créatures effrayantes – un diable à deux tête, une poule géante aux yeux noirs, un crapeau buffle avec une tunique, un homard gigantesque très agressif et...  
Un portail s'ouvrit devant eux, et une princesse guerrière en sortit. Elle était belle et merveilleuse, avec ses longs cheveux dorés et ses cœurs sur les joues. Elle dégaina sa baguette magique, balançant sur l'armée de méchants une vague de narvals. Puis elle enchaîna avec une horde de licornes sauvages et cools.  
Elle tapa sur l'épaule de la princesse avec un de ces gants chats, et lui proposa une sucette. La princesse sourit en l'acceptant. Une brume mystérieuse les entoura progressivement et elles commencèrent à être sur leurs gardes.  
Quand le chef des monstres, une immense ombre noire dotée de deux yeux brillants et d'une ramure de cerf impressionnante, s'approcha d'un pas menaçant vers elle, la princesse lança un sort. Une petite araignée violette à moustache et chapeau haut de forme surgit de l'étoile qui se trouvait au sommet de sa baguette. Cependant la pauvre petite arachnide était terrifiée et tremblait comme une feuille. L'ombre grandit et se jeta sur les deux jeunes filles.  
Mais Mabel invoqua la boule de hamster, qui les protégea de l'attaque. Le monstre rebondit et roula parmi les arbres.  
Un unique œil à la pupille en forme de fente se mit à scintiller dans l'obscurité et des bras désarticulés, noirs comme la nuit, surgirent des ténèbres de la forêt pour tenter de les agripper.  
C'est alors que la petite araignée violette retira son chapeau : à l'intérieur, il y avait une énorme mitrailleuse. Elle se mit à tirer dans l'oeil.  
Une voix stridente jaillit et un adolescent tituba hors de la forêt. Lorsqu'il tomba dans la neige, son chapeau pointu rouge roula sur le sol.  
Le petit garçon à la théière se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras en le secouant. Mabel n'arrivait pas à entendre le nom qu'il appelait.  
Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la princesse. Celle-ci hocha la tête d'un air déterminé et ouvrit l'énorme livre qu'elle portait en dessous de son bras. Après avoir trouvé la bonne page, elle exécuta une danse et un rayon de lumière fondit sur le garçon à terre, l'enveloppant, et il rouvrit les yeux. Le rose lui revînt aux joues.  
Les petits habitants des nuages poussèrent des hourra et les soulevèrent pour les porter aux nues. Ils se mirent à chanter à nouveau, et Mabel les encouragea en riant. Dandinou, qui volait près d'elle – car il avait désormais de petites ailes blanches dans le dos, comme un ange – lui fit un clin d'oeil, et elle le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.  
\- Mabel ! MABEEEEEL !!  
\- Hein, quoi, comment ??!, s'exclama la jeune fille en se réveillant brusquement.  
Elle tenait Dipper étroitement contre elle et était en train de lui lécher la joue. Ils étaient sur le canapé de Soos et partageaient le même couchage.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, marmonna son frère en l'écartant.  
Mabel bailla.  
\- Je faisais un merveilleux rêve.  
Elle remarqua les cernes sous les yeux de Dipper et son air fatigué.  
\- Tu n'as pas dormi ?  
\- Je m'inquiète pour...pour le Mystery Shack et pour l'oncle Stan...et... et je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison, chuchota Dipper en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.  
Mabel lui prit la main et la serra très fort. Elle murmura :  
\- Je suis sûre qu'on trouvera une solution. N'ait pas peur. Pas question d'abandonner Stan alors qu'il a le plus besoin de nous. On l'aidera à récupérer le Mystery Shack, et on passera le reste de nos vacances à Gravity Falls, à chasser des monstres et à manger des pancakes géants.  
Elle lui sourit avec l'assurance des optimistes. Elle était une combattante, une guerrière. Elle ne se laisserait jamais abattre, que ce soit en rêve ou dans la réalité. Ni aujourd'hui ni jamais.  
\- On ne laissera pas Gidéon gagner et on lui fera regretter de s'être attaqué une nouvelle fois aux Pines. Foi de Mabel !  
Dipper lui rendit timidement son sourire, et ça, c'était déjà une petite victoire en soi. Elle lui offrit un câlin et il se détendit contre elle.  
\- Oui. Il faut se battre, répondit-il en lui rendant son étreinte.


End file.
